In the middle of difficulty lies opportunity
by CamaradeRoza
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention aucune sur le couple Shikamaru/Kurenai. Asuna est mort, elle ne le reverra pas, mais sera t-elle capable de voir cet homme qui prend soin d'elle et de son enfant ? La générosité est le sentiment le plus important finalement...


Bonjour, c'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site je ne suis pas sûre de m'y prendre correctement, j'ai écrit cette histoire sans la penser vraiment, je n'ai jamais lu de fiction sur ce couple et je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas s'il en existe.

Je vous laisse lire sans plus d'histoires ! Laissez des critiques s'il vous plait

**In the middle of difficulty lies opportunity – Albert Eistein**

Aujourd'hui ça fait cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'il est mort et que j'essaie de refaire ma vie. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu pour moi, Asuna a toujours été quelqu'un de généreux, pensant aux autres avant tout, laissant son propre bonheur de côté. Ca le rendait heureux de faire le bonheur des autres. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a tout de suite intrigué chez lui. Intrigué parce que ça ne m'a pas plu en fait. Je ne pouvais simplement pas concevoir qu'il pouvait honnêtement être heureux comme ça. Après tout à cette époque j'étais assez égoïste moi-même, alors il m'intriguait, et je me suis intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même à ce moment-là. Je ne sais plus quand notre relation à réellement évolué au point que j'attende un enfant de lui… Ça s'est fait naturellement en fait.

_Asuna venait une fois de plus d'arriver en retard. Le Hokage le fixait durement, son petit fils n'étais pas assez sérieux encore une fois. Ils étaient tous attendu à 9 :00 et même Kakashi avait fait l'effort d'être à l'heure –à peu près-. _

_« Désolé d'être en retard » dit-il simplement. La réunion commença enfin, dura quelques heures et s'acheva. Les Ninja présents allaient pour leur première fois devenir Sensei, et le Hokage avait choisi les professeurs de cette année avec une attention particulière. La génération en cours était importante à plusieurs points de vu mais surtout : le Jinchuuriki et le dernier descendant des Uchiha en faisaient partie. D'ailleurs, le Hokage avait trouvé plus avisé de les regroupé dans une seule et même équipe, car il sait que les liens tissés avec les premiers coéquipiers sont souvent les plus fort. Il les avait laissés sous la garde de Kakashi, le Ninja le plus prometteur de sa génération. Le Hokage était fière de lui, et le voyait clairement devenir Hokage dans le futur. Cependant, l'équipe qu'il avait assignée à son petit fils était elle aussi très importante pour le village : le trio de leurs parents avait fait ses preuves maintes fois et le Hokage voyait très bien leurs fils et filles en hériter. La tâche d'Asuna était importante elle aussi, et dire qu'il avait osé être en retard en ce jour si important._

_La réunion achevée, Asuna partir rejoint Kurenai qui n'avait pas parlé de toute la réunion. Elle se met toujours à l'écart, cette fille se croit sois trop importante pour se mélanger aux autres, sois elle est vraiment mal à l'aise en société. Depuis peu, Asuna et elle étaient devenus amis, et il songea que c'était certainement un mélange entre ces deux raisons. _

_« Alors, tu broie encore du noir ? Tu as changé de style non ? Ça te va bien. »_

_Et ça y'est ! Il recommence, je suis sure qu'il est le seul à avoir remarqué, j'ai simplement lâché mes cheveux et j'ai changé ma tunique noire habituelle pour le même modèle en rouge._

_« C'est une nouvelle étape dans notre vie cette formation, elle va durer plusieurs années et je voulais marquer le changement. Pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard ? Tu es plein de boue en plus ! »_

_J'ai rencontré une vieille dame en chemin qui portait des sacs un peu lourds alors je l'ai aidée à rentrer chez elle et il se trouve qu'elle habite à l'extrémité du village ! Tu imagines ? Heureusement que je l'ai aidé…Du coup avec la saison le chemin était un peu sal et elle m'a expliqué que son chariot était cassé et que c'est pour ça qu'elle devait porter ses courses et du coup je me suis salit en réparant le chariot et-  
_

_OK d'accord j'ai compris tu as encore joué aux bons samaritains, c'était important aujourd'hui tu as encore déçu ton grand père, tu devrais le ménagé il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment… Avec tous les problèmes qu'il y a avec Sunna…  
_

_Tu as raison je vais faire attention.  
_

_Plus tard dans la soirée, Kurenai et Asuna après avoir rencontré les membres de leurs équipes, discutaient des années à venir, de leurs équipes respectives et des difficultés qu'ils seraient sans doute amenés à rencontrer._

_« Le petit Shikamaru a du potentiel, j'ai regardé ses examens aux tests de stratégies, défenses et plans d'attaque, ce gamin était carrément hors norme ! D'ailleurs les tests ont été créés par son paternel donc ça doit jouer ! Je suis assez pressé de le voir grandir, il peut aller loin j'espère que je serai à la hauteur. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais que je suis un bon Ninja, d'ailleurs, on est tous doués aux combats, mais aucun de nous n'a jamais formé une équipe, comment savoir si on va être suffisamment bon ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas toi ?_

_J'en sais rien, une chose est sure, toi tu seras sans doute le meilleur de nous tous, à toujours penser au bien être des autres etc… Tes élèves se sentiront bien avec toi alors que moi… Remarque mes élèves sont autant handicapés socialement que moi, Shino parle très peu il est vraiment bizarre, et Hinata est bien trop timide pour son bien ! Kiba pourrait être normal, seulement avec son chien ils sont bien trop proches, s'il arrive quelque chose à Shikamaru il ne s'en remettra pas, il voit le monde à travers lui !_

_Et bien au moins on peut dire qu'en quelques heures tu les as déjà bien analysés ! moi je trouve ça remarquable. Plus vite tu analyse les problèmes, plus vite tu peux tout mettre en œuvre pour les régler ! tu es incroyable Kurenai, tu réussi toujours tu verras !_

_Kurenaï rougie malgré elle, le compliment d'Asuna lui faisais chaud au cœur, il était vraiment généreux._

_Ce jour-là est le jour où Kurenaï pris la décision qu'elle voulait rendre Asuna heureux. Si lui ne pensais pas à lui-même alors soit, elle pensera à lui, pour lui. Et elle le fit, lorsque des années plus tard elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, elle rendit à Asuna tout le bonheur qu'il avait donné aux autres, elle lui offrait ce bonheur, qu'Asuna ne pourrait partager avec personne d'autre qu'elle, et son fils._

Une larme coula le long de sa joue à ce souvenir, Asuna avait été vraiment heureux au moins une fois avant de mourir, elle aurait souhaité qu'il rencontre son fils, mais elle était sure qu'il veillait sur lui de là où il était, après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire non ? Veiller sur les autres… Alors elle sourit, embrassa le portrait de son défunt petit ami, et pris le chemin du retour.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle il était 6 heures du matin, elle n'avait jamais été une grande dormeuse mais depuis que le lit était froid à côté d'elle, marquant l'absence d'un homme près d'elle, son sommeil était encore plus problématique. Parce qu'elle était fatigué. Un ninja qui ne dort pas est un Ninja fatigué, mais un Ninja qui ne dort pas et qui en plus à un enfant en bas âge à éduquer est encore plus fatigué. Mais heureusement il était là. Shikamaru. Shikamaru avait été là depuis le début de la fin en fait. Après avoir vengé la mort de son maître il était venu et avait veillé sur elle à la place d'Asuna. Finalement il s'était montré aussi généreux, aussi altruiste que son maître. Il avait été là lors des nausées, lors de ces envies folles et extravagantes de fraises en plein hiver, il avait été là lors de ses crises de larmes, lors de ses cauchemars…

Et il était toujours là, après cinq ans, à ce moment il dormait dans la chambre de son fils sur le fauteuil un livre d'enfant à la main et Eriko (signifie généreux en japonais) dormait à point fermé dans le lit à côté. Elle s'approcha de son fils, recouvrit ses épaules de la couverture et caressa gentiment le bras musclé de Shikamaru. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux rapidement, puis son regard s'adoucie devant le visage de Kurenai, il se leva et la suivi dans la cuisine, où elle leur prépara un café.

« Tu sais, ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui Shikamaru.

Je sais, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle la prenant dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort. Elle accepta cette étreinte et ferma les yeux quelques instants sur le torse du Ninja. Ça va ? Je peux aller voir Tsunade et lui dire que tu as besoin de cette journée pour te reposer elle comprendra… 

Non tu ne comprends pas, Asuna est mort ça fait cinq ans mais ça va. Quand je dis que ça fait cinq ans je pense à toi Shikamaru, tu ne vis plus depuis ce temps-là. 

Je suis heureux comme ça je te l'ai déjà dit affirma-t-il.

Kurenaï soupira, reposa sa tête sur celle de l'homme le plus important pour elle aujourd'hui (après son fils) et réfléchie.

J'y ai pensé, mais, tu ne voudrais pas habité ici ? Je veux dire, avec tes affaires etc… Tu habites pour ainsi dire déjà-là donc ça ne serait qu'une formalité. 

Pourquoi si soudainement ? Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de refaire ta vie Asuna, comment pourrais-tu rencontrer quelqu'un si un homme habite chez toi ? Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il voudrait, que tu refasses ta vie, que tu sois heureuse… 

Je le sais bien, mais il voudrait que tu sois heureux toi aussi, tu n'as rencontré personne nomplu je te signale ! 

La guerre n'est pas fini, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça tu le sais, je veux que Konoha soit un village de paix pour… Pour Eriko. Pour Asuna. Pour toi dit-il enfin en regardant Kurenaï droit dans les yeux une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses pupilles. 

Comment une guerre peut-elle durer si longtemps soupira Kurenaï, je suis si fatiguée de m'inquiéter, de regarder derrière mon épaule, de me demander si je vais inscrire Eriko à l'école Ninja ou bien plutôt pour une scolarité basique.

Shikamaru releva la tête, surprit.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il devienne Ninja ? demanda-t-il,

Je n'en sais rien, en temps de guerre, même les plus jeunes sont réquisitionnés, et cette guerre est si longue, qui sait si elle ne va pas durer encore plusieurs années ? 

Eriko veux devenir un Ninja tu sais ? Il en parle souvent, pour faire comme toi, comme Asuna- 

Et comme toi le coupa-t-elle. Eriko t'aime tellement Shikamaru, merci d'être là dit-elle en lui souriant sincèrement.

Shikamaru regarda cette femme qui était devenue son point de repère depuis la disparition de son maître. Il avait d'abord voulu honorer sa promesse, les dernières volontés de son père de cœur en s'occupant de la femme qu'il laissait seule, et de son enfant, du « roi » du jeu. Asuna avait été un pion saccarifiable, Shikamaru s'efforçait d'être un chevalier, de survivre à ses missions, pour rentrer et protéger le roi du Shogi. Il ne sait pas à quel moment mais le fait est que ce sentiment de devoir avait laissé place à une routine et aujourd'hui Shikamaru souhaitait de lui-même, de tout son cœur, être près d'Eriko et près d'elle. Kurenaï. Même fatiguée, elle était magnifique. Vivre avec elle était si simple qu'il en était encore surpris, le traumatisme de la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Kurenaï avait vite repris sa vie en main. Elle n'était pas « chiante » comme Ino, Sakura ou la mère de Shikamaru, elle était vraiment facile à vivre et ils s'entendaient très bien au quotidien. Elle avait simplement besoin de soutient, et Eriko avait besoin d'une figure paternelle auprès de lui. Shikamaru était simplement heureux d'aider ses deux personnes tant elles étaient faciles à satisfaire : il voulait être auprès de Kurenaï, et il aimait la présence du jeune garçon, son insouciance était rafraichissante en cette période de violence.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha de Kurenaï, fixant ses lèvres comme hypnotisé, repenser à tout ça le rendait nostalgique et il voulait l'embrasser. C'est pourtant Kurenaï qui combla les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres et l'embrassa avec douceur, presque craintive. N'en pouvant plus il remonta ses mains encadrant son visage et approfondit le baiser. Doucement leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, se cherchant, puis se lièrent dans un baiser parfait. Soudain, Shikamaru senti une larme coulé sur sa main. Il interrompit leur baiser et regarda la réaction de Kurenaï : elle souriait.

J'en avais envie depuis longtemps Shikamaru, avoua-t-elle, mais j'avais peur que tu me repousse, à cause d'Asuna et toute cette histoire. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie maintenant, je veux que tu restes, pour moi, pour Eriko, tu es si bon avec lui. Je crois que je t'aime, depuis ce jour, où tu as décidé de rester près de moi, mettant ta vie personnelle entre parenthèses pendant bien trop longtemps. Je t'aime Shikamaru, et je suis prête seulement maintenant, à être réellement heureuse. Ne me repousse pas à cause d'Asuna, et ne me repousse pas nomplu à cause de cette guerre interminable, tu y mettras fin j'en suis sûre, mais en attendant, permet toi d'être heureux, avec moi et avec Eriko, permet nous d'être heureux ensembles. S'il te plait demanda-t-elle levant finalement ses yeux vers Shikamaru. 

D'accord répondit ce dernier après un moment. D'accord, je veux bien vivre avec vous deux. Puis il sécha les larmes de la femme qui serait désormais la sienne, et l'embrassa chastement. Je t'aime aussi souffla t'il contre son oreille.


End file.
